mojawlasnafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Arché
Arché (z gr. ἀρχή — „'zasada'”, „'prazasada'”) – termin oznaczający w greckiej filozofii pierwotną przyczynę wszystkich rzeczy oraz podstawowy, materialny składnik physis (rzeczywistości). Według klasycznej definicji w ujęciu arystotelesowskim arché jest materią (substancją), z której „wywodzą się” na początku, i w co „rozpadają się” na końcu wszelkie byty, jak również rzeczywistością która trwa niezmieniona i ciągle pozostaje taka sama, choć zmieniają się jej właściwości. Jest ona zatem: * źródłem, czyli początkiem rzeczy; * ujściem, czyli ostatecznym końcem rzeczy; * trwałą substancją, czyli materią rzeczy. Zdaniem A. Maddaleny– kto to jest?, jak i następnie G. Reale, twierdzenie o istnieniu „jedynej zasady” tworzącej Wszechświat jest najbardziej podstawowym dla starożytnej filozofii oraz pierwszym filozoficznym twierdzeniem tego, co zwykło definiować się i wyróżniać jako kultura zachodnia. Historia Po raz pierwszy pojęcie „zasada” (arché) wprowadził do literatury joński filozof przyrody Anaksymander z Miletu w VI wieku p.n.e. Jednakże za prekursora owej myśli jak i całej tzw. szkoły milezyjskiej uznaje się jego nauczyciela Tales z Miletu (ok. VII—VI w. p.n.e.). Zanim ukuto idee filozofii przyrody, znane już w Grecji było znaczenie pokrewnego terminu physis (gr. φύσις) m.in w eposach homeryckich. Oznaczało ono u milezyjczyków nie tak jak współcześnie „naturę”, ale właśnie „rzeczywistość pierwszą”, „pierwotną” i „podstawową”. Tales z Miletu Jako pierwszy o arché wspomniał Arystoteles w swoim dziele pt. Metafizyka. Przekazywał on, że Tales z Miletu jako inicjator filozofii physis (filozofii przyrody) twierdził w swoich poglądach o istnieniu jedynej zasady, która jest praprzyczyną wszystkich istniejących rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie na podstawie własnych doświadczeń i obserwacji Tales przekonany był, że tą substancją jest woda. Arché'' jako woda' Jego zdaniem wszystko pochodziło od wody, m.in. dlatego, że rośliny rosną pod wpływem wilgoci (wody). Jednocześnie ciepło, bez którego rozwój jakiegokolwiek organizmu nie jest możliwy, również z tej wilgoci powstaje. Woda była więc w jego opinii czysto „życiodajna”. Próbował on także uargumentować ten pogląd powszechną w ówczesnej Grecji opinią, że Ziemia się na wodzie po prostu „unosi” oraz zewsząd ją otacza, co dawało pierwsze oparte na '''logosie podstawy do wyjaśnienia początku i końca wszystkich rzeczy. Z jego twierdzenia wynikało, że jeżeli zasada-woda jest nie tylko źródłem wszystkich rzeczy, lecz także tym, „z czego” i „w czym” one istnieją, to również i wszystkie rzeczy powinny mieć udział w istnieniu i życiu tejże zasady i dlatego też wszystkie rzeczy są żywe (bo pełne bogów) i posiadają duszę. Arché'' jako myśl filozoficzna Talesa w porównaniu do mitologicznych kosmogonii''' Od starożytności próbowano porównywać myśl Talesa do twierdzeń wcześniejszych autorów (zawartych m.in. w eposach Homera czy Teogonii Hezjoda), którzy za ojca i matkę wszechrzeczy uważali Okeanosa i Tetydę. Odwoływano się także do dawniejszego wierzenia, według którego bogowie przysięgali na Styks (będący rzeką, a więc wodą) i podkreślano, że przysięgę składa się właśnie na to, co jest pierwsze i najwyższe. Arystoteles przeciwstawiając się tym domysłom, pisał dosłownie tak: Z kolei Symplicjusz z Cylicji pisał (VI w.): Jak jednak później wielokrotnie zauważano postacie, takie jak Okeanos, Tetyda bądź Styks były jedynie fantastycznymi symbolami, poetyckimi wyobrażeniami – innymi słowy, tworami wyobraźni – podczas gdy twierdzenia Talesa opierały się na rozumie i logosie. Tales dochodząc do prawdy o Wszechświecie jako pierwszy w sposób racjonalny próbował uzasadniać swoje twierdzenia poprzez szereg prowadzących do nich wniosków. Uznał wodę za „zasadę” jedynie ze względu na dokładnie określone racje. Wszystkie jego twierdzenia noszą na sobie wyraźny ślad logosu – uzasadnienia wyłącznie racjonalnego. Argumentował on ową zasadę tym, że wszystkie rzeczy miały swój początek oraz ujście właśnie w wodzie, a więc to ona podtrzymywała życie. W myśli tej, w której nie było już miejsca na przedstawienia fantastyczno-poetyckie czy zaczerpnięte z wyobraźni, doszło do przejścia z mitu do logosu. Anaksymander Arché'' jako „bezkres'” Pierwszym, który wprowadził pojęcie ''arché, czyli „prazasady” do literatury w najstarszym, częściowo zachowanym traktacie filozoficznym pt. „O naturze” (gr. Perì physeos) był Anaksymander z Miletu – uczeń Talesa. U Anaksymandra pierwotną materią rzeczywistości (physis) na której opiera się wszelki byt, nie była jednak woda jak u Talesa, lecz 'apeiron („bezkres”). Jego myśl w porównaniu do poglądów swojego nauczyciela oznaczała zmianę podejścia do natury pierwotnej zasady, gdyż nie wywodziła się ona bowiem tak jak woda – z żywiołu bądź któregoś z dostrzegalnych elementów materii, ale nosiła w sobie naturę „nieokreśloności” i „bezgraniczności”, z której powstają niebiosa i znajdujące się w nich światy. Anaksymenes Arché'' jako powietrze' 'Anaksymenes z Miletu, będący uczniem Anaksymandra wprowadził zmiany do teorii swojego nauczyciela. Według niego „zasada” wciąż była nieokreślona wielkościowo oraz ilościowo, natomiast wbrew nauce Anaksymandra, pierwotna materia nie wywodziła się z nieokreślonego „bezkresu”, zaś z nieskończonego '''powietrza i różnych jego form. Tak opisywał to Teofrast z Eresos (ok. 370—287 p.n.e.): Zdaniem współczesnych historyków filozofii Anaksymenes zmodyfikował zasadę swojego nauczyciela, zmieniając jej prastrukturę na powietrze, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie potrafił zrozumieć w jaki sposób powstające z „bezkresu” przeciwieństwa, oddzielając się od siebie, mogłyby wytwarzać różnorodne rzeczy. Według świadectwa Symplicjusza z Cylicji zawartego w komentarzu do Arystotelesa pt. De caelo Anaksymenes uznał powietrze za arché, ponieważ „powietrze łatwiej aniżeli jakakolwiek inna rzecz poddaje się przemianom”, i na skutek tego lepiej niż cokolwiek innego nadaje się do tego, aby uznać je za zasadę zdolną wytworzyć wszystko co istnieje. Przekazał on także przez Aëtiosa (I—II w.), we fragmencie drugim De caelo, następująco: G. Reale na podstawie tych słów przypuszcza, że Anaksymander wyprowadził swoją prazasadę z obserwacji bytu ożywionego, który faktycznie żyje dopóty, dopóki oddycha – tzn. wdycha i wydycha powietrze, a umiera, kiedy wydaje ostatnie tchnienie. Prowadzi to do wniosków, że powietrze, które jest niezbędne człowiekowi oraz innym istotom żywym, niezbędne jest tak samo wszystkim innym rzeczom, zjawiskom, a w szerszym ujęciu – całemu „kosmosowi”, który Anaksymenes pojmował jako ożywiony. Inni historycy filozofii, jak Eduard Zeller (1814—1908) oraz Rodolfo Mondolfo (1877—1976) zwracali również uwagę na to, że sama obserwacja faktu, iż z nieba (tzn. z powietrza) pada deszcz (tzn. woda) i spadają pioruny (tzn. ogień) i w niebo unoszą się z powrotem opary i wyziewy, mogła skłonić Anaksymenesa do wybrania powietrza jako prazasady. Przemawiać za tym również mogło to, że powietrze nie ma dla oka określonych granic, więc dobrze nadawało się do tego, by pojąć je także jako nieskończone. Do tego zagadnienia nawiązywali w starożytności także Hipolit Rzymski (II—III w.): Jak również kilka wieków później Olimpiodor Młodszy (VI w.): Jak wyjaśnia G. Reale określenie „bliskie temu co niecielesne” w tym fragmencie wyraża właśnie to, że powietrze jest „niewidzialne”, tzn. – nie można go dostrzec. Wykazuje ono również, że powietrze nie ma granic – jest zatem nieskończone w odróżnieniu od wszystkiego innego co z niego powstaje, a co jest widzialne, skończone i ograniczone. '''Powstawanie rzeczy z powietrza' Według starożytnych opisów Cycerona (106—43 p.n.e.) oraz Augustyna z Hippony (354—430), Anaksymenes nazywał powietrze bogiem, a także bogami nazywał rzeczy powstające z powietrza... Powiązane pojęcia * inne definicje terminu „zasada”; * apeiron (bezkres); * filozofia; * logos; * materia; * „''Metafizyka”; * „O naturze”; * ''physis (rzeczywistość); * powietrze; * rzeczywistość; * substancja; Osoby: * Arystoteles (384—322 p.n.e.); * Milezyjczycy: ** Anaksymander (ok. 611—po 546 p.n.e.); ** Anaksymenes (VI w. p.n.e.) ** Tales (VII—VI w. p.n.e.). Uwagi Źródła Bibliografia: * Giovanni Reale: Historia filozofii starożytnej. Tom I – od początków do Sokratesa. Wydawnictwo KUL, wydanie drugie, Lublin 2012, 978-83-7702-523-9 Kategoria:Filozofia Kategoria:Językoznawstwo Kategoria:Starożytna Grecja Kategoria:Logika Kategoria:Materia Kategoria:Ontologia Kategoria:Rzeczywistość Kategoria:Filozofia przyrody Kategoria:Zwroty greckie